


Unlucky

by Kittyrosee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyrosee/pseuds/Kittyrosee
Summary: There were days when Marinette could almost see her luck in a cup, and sometimes that cup was overflowing. Sometimes that cup was half full. And sometimes….It was completely empty.





	1. Chapter 1

Up until about a year and a half ago, “lucky” wasn’t normally a word Marinette used to describe herself. Sure, on one hand, Marinette had been blessed with an incredibly lucky life. Loving parents, food on her plate, a bed to sleep in, an education. But then on the other hand, constantly tripping over nothing, being the target of a majority of Chloe’s attacks, her lack of confidence. To Marinette, she just always happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And sometimes, being Ladybug didn’t change that. 

Ever since Marinette had been gifted the power to protect her city, her life was a constant switch between school, being a hero, thinking about Adrien, and keeping her identity safe. The only word she could use to explain how she managed to pull it off was luck. 

There were days when Marinette could almost see her luck in a cup, and sometimes that cup was overflowing. Sometimes that cup was half full. And sometimes….

It was completely empty. 

The day had started out normally. Being awoken by Tikki holding her nose shut until she bolted awake, then realizing she had 5 minutes to get to school or she would be late...again. 

Running to the classroom, Marinette quietly tiptoed towards her seat, only to trip on Nino’s backpack on the way to her seat. 

“Marinette if you are going to come into the classroom late at least try to do so quietly.” Mrs. Bustier said turning to Marinette with a stern glare. “Sorry.”

Sitting in her seat, Marinette put her head into her hands as Alya rested a supportive hand on her shoulder blade. Sighing, Marinette lifted up her head only to be met with the friendly smile of one Adrien Agreste. She let out a tiny startled squeak as she quickly retreated her head back into the dark and safe world that was her arms. 

God that was so embarrassing, Adrien just saw all of that. Marinette let herself wallow in her self pity for one more moment before she lifted up her head and pulled out her tablet. 

The rest of the day went by without another hitch and Marinette smiled, assuming that her dose of bad luck for the day was over. 

Adrien had left halfway through the day for a surprise photoshoot, leaving Marinette in a whirlwind of moodswings shifting between thankfulness for her ability to focus without his beautiful golden locks in her peripheral vision, and the crippling depression that came with not getting to see her love for the rest of the day. 

Nothing she could do about it she supposed. 

Finally exiting school for the end of the day, Marinette decided now would be a perfect time to run to the fabric store a few blocks away from her home. Adrien’s 16th birthday was coming up in about 5 months, and this time, Marinette was going to have the most amazing present ready to give to him in person. 

“Oh Tikki! I’m so excited to start working on Adrien’s gift! And not just because it’s for him, I’m also really proud of the design! I think it will be one of my best works yet! And who better to give it to than Adrien!” Marinette exclaimed excitedly coming up to the cross walk. 

“I’m so glad Marinette! But don’t forget to sign it this time!” Tikki stated poking her head out of the clutch. 

Of course Marinette would remember to sign it. She thought back to Adrien’s 14th birthday when she had attempted to gift him with the knitted blue scarf. She still had no idea what had happened to make Adrien think that the gift was from his father, but the look on his face when he had said it was. 

That look of pure happiness, he had looked almost like a little kid who had finally gotten that toy they had been eyeing in the store all year. He had looked at that scarf with a gaze of pure love and thankfulness. She hadn’t had it in her to take that away from him. 

Lost in thought Marinette only faintly registered the light changing signaling for her to begin to walk across. Before she could even blink, Marinette heard Tikki shout “LOOK OUT!” 

She turned her head and met the glare of a black limo coming towards her. She couldn’t do anything but clutch her purse protectively to her chest before she heard a screech and was sent flying onto the pavement 20 feet away. 

Marinette felt a ringing blair in her ears as the world became a little less fuzzy. ‘What happened? Am I ok? Is Tikki ok?!’ She thought. She was currently lying on her stomach in the middle of the street bleeding profusely from multiple places. She couldn’t think straight, her head was pounding, why were people yelling?

“Marinette! Oh my god Marinette say something please!” She heard a voice say. It sounded familiar. Marinette could feel her vision focus just enough to recognize that frantic, terrified figure kneeling beside her was the one and only, Adrien Agreste.

She had to get out of here, see if Tikki was ok, make sure no one saw her. Using everything she had, Marinette attempted to push herself to her feet. Although that clearly wasn’t an option because she immediately began to fall back to the ground. 

Catching her before she hit the ground again Adrien quickly held his friend and lowered her gently. This wasn’t happening right now, he couldn’t believe this was happening right now. The one time his father entrusted another driver besides Gorilla to chauffeur him, And the guy turns out to be high and they hit one of his best friends with a fucking limo! 

He knew he shouldn’t, he knew he shouldn't be blaming himself. But he couldn't help it. He had been yelling at the driver to pull over and stop the car. And because of that the driver had turned around and not been able to hit his brakes at the stop light. The minute Adrien felt that thud he knew exactly what had happened. As if he hadn’t screamed loud enough when they had hit a person, but he had most definitely screamed bloody murder when he realized who exactly they had hit. 

Adrien had run straight to her side immediately. “Marinette! Oh my god Marinette say something please!” She was bleeding, a lot. Her cloths were torn and her hair had fallen out of one of its signature pigtails. She was awake, he could see that. Suddenly she groaned loudly and before he could blink she was trying to stand up. 

To say he was speechless was an understatement, Who in their right mind tries to stand up after a blow like that! It’s not like she was wearing an indestructible super suit like he did. 

Though as quickly as she was up, she was down again, and Adrien only barely caught her before she hit the ground. 

To put it simply, Marinette was scared. Her mind was only sort of taking in her surroundings. She felt most scared for Adrien, She was hit by a limo, and he was here. Even in her state she could put those pieces together. He was going to feel bad, He was going to blame himself and she knew it. 

Peeking out from Adrien’s shirt Plagg took in the state of his charges friend. “Oh crap! Oh crap this is bad Adrien! Tikki! Where are you are you ok!” Plagg said frantically looking around. “Plagg what are you doing hide!” 

“No kid you don’t understand! Umm...um! The purse Adrien open her purse!” Plagg yelled shaking Adrien’s sleeve.

He reached for her purse, but before he could open it a hand landed on his. “T..Tikki? Wait…..don’t.”

Groaning in pain Marinette removed her hand from his before falling mostly unconscious. “Marinette!” Adrien leaned his head down to her chest, taking a sigh of relief when he felt her heart beat. 

“Adrien open the purse!” Plagg yelled again. Reaching for the purse once more, Adrien went to open the bag. Right before he did though he was made very aware of the incoming ambulances by the ear busting screams of their sirens. 

Adrien made fast time of whipping off Marinette's purse and swinging it around his own shoulders before quickly picking his classmate up bridal style and running towards the gurney heading his way. He made no waste of time speaking. 

“She was hit by the limo! M..my driver he was high! I was trying to get him to pull over and he missed the light. Please help her! She..She’s one of my best friends! We go to school together! I didn’t mean for this to happen please help her!” Adrien spoke on the verge of tears. 

“Hey it’s ok, please calm down.” Adrien looked up to see a kind looking man, maybe in his thirties. “You said you were in the car, are you ok?” The man asked giving him a once over. Adrien almost jumped when he realized that he was stained red with his classmates blood. 

“Y..yes i’m fine! But my friend! Please l..let me ride in the back with her! S..She was alone. H..her name is M..Marinette Dupain Cheng, her parents run the b..bakery on Gotlib. I have her parents numbers please I..I..I need to stay with h..her!” He begged. His breathing was ragged and he felt his heart might explode. 

“Ok, I’m really not supposed to since you aren't family, but I’m going to let you because I think you’re having a panic attack and I want to give you some oxygen.” Gently grabbing his shoulders the man led Adrien to the ambulance. 

After being helped inside the car, Adrien was given a oxygen mask and a trauma blanket. He seated himself right next to Marinette and almost instantly intertwined his hand with hers. Marinette was obviously in far worse shape than he was. Paramedics were trying to stop the bleeding on multiple wounds. Setting her up to machines. He was scared of the whole ordeal. But mostly, he was scared for her. 

When they finally arrived at the hospital Adrien was incredibly reluctant to let go of his friends hand. He had no choice but that didn’t mean he was happy about it. He decided it was now most definitely time someone called Marinette’s parents. 

Oh shit

“Hello? This is Mme. Dupain Cheng.”

“H..hello...um.” 

“Hmm? Who is this?”

“T..This is umm A..Adrien Agreste. I...Umm.” 

“Adrien? What’s the matter sweetie are you alright? Marinette isn’t home yet are you looking for her?”

“N..no. Um...This is about Marinette. Mme. Dupain Cheng…..t...there's been an accident...Marinette is hurt. I..Im at the h..hospital now.” 

After that all Adrien heard was a faint “oh my god” before she screamed for her husband and the line went dead. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Agreste?” A nurse said as she approached. 

“Y..yes?” 

“Here...These are some spare clothes why don’t you go change in the bathroom. It’s right over there.” The clothes were placed in his hand along with a plastic bag and he was directed to the left towards a door.

Removing his dirty clothing, Adrien threw them into the plastic bag before tying them inside. He threw on the t-shirt and sweatpants before finally looking at Plagg. 

Of all things, He did not expect to see Plagg look scared. But he looked scared.

…..no

….He looked terrified. 

“Plagg, What’s wrong?” 

Sighing heavily, Plagg looked at Adrien with big watery eyes, his ears flat against his head. “Adrien….I need to you open that purse.... I am so sorry you had to find out like this kid.” 

“Plagg, What are you even sayi……”Looking inside the clutch, Adrien was met the tearful terrified stare of a red and black kwami. His mouth gaping wide, he took in the sight of the kwami slowly floating up out the the clutch. 

“I am so sorry Adrien.” The red kwami said before glancing to her companion. 

“Hey tiks.” Plagg spoke solemnly. 

“Plagg!” She cried flying straight into Plagg’s embrace, beginning to cry once more. 

Meanwhile Adrien was silently fighting to stay sane. He wasn’t stupid! He knew what this was. What all of this meant. 

“T..Tikki.” Adrien muttered. “She said your name was Tikki.” 

“Yes. Adrien are you ok?” Tikki asked floating a small bit towards him. 

“AGHHH!” Adrien screamed punching the mirror, watching it shatter. He almost laughed, he absolutely needed more bad luck at this point. Looking down, he noticed his arm was now covered in deep cuts from the glass, and his knuckles were most definitely going to need to be treated. He couldn’t find it in himself to care though. And it wasn’t until he saw something drip onto the blood now dripping off his arm onto the floor, that he realized he was crying.

“I….I am her partner. I am supposed to protect her! And instead, I’m the one who HURT her! She could be dying right now and it’s my fault!” 

“Don’t you even dare say that! You didn’t do this to her! This was that drivers fault!” Plagg yelled flying up to his charge's face. “Adrien….Look at me.”

Adrien had never been fearful of Plagg, But right now, using that tone, Adrien almost flinched back. 

“You. Didn’t. Do. This.” 

Looking over, Adrien saw Tikki nod her head at him. “Ok.” he muttered to Plagg sincerely. 

Finally taking in his surroundings, Adrien cringed at the state of the bathroom. The shattered mirror was all over the floor, and drops of his blood could be seen on them. Picking up the bag of his old cloths, the kwami’s each flew into a pocket and he left. Upon entering the waiting room again, Adrien saw the Dupain Chengs sitting in the chairs, both had obviously been crying. 

“Adrien! Honey what happened to your arm!” Sabine asked racing towards him. 

“Oh…..I umm...Punched the mirror.” glancing back to the bathroom he lowered his head. 

“Why would you do that?” Tom asked as he examined the boy’s knuckles. 

“I...umm...I got mad...I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you apologizing Adrien, you have every right to be overwhelmed.” Mme. Dupain Cheng said wiping away a tear he didn’t realize was falling.

“It was my car." He choked out. "My...My driver was sick today….S..So my dad had to hire a substitute chauffeur. He was high and I was trying to get him to stop the car and let me out and he missed the stop light! I’m so sorry!” He cried hiding his face in his hands as more and more tears escaped. Adrien couldn’t care less that his face was now being covered in blood from his arm. He was having a hard time breathing. His heart was beating so fast and everything was spinning. Before he knew what was happening he was being sat in a chair and a mask was set over his face once again. Somewhere he heard “In..and out. Again Adrien good job.” He felt a protective arm around him and a blanket placed on his shoulders. 

Soon his breathing became steady again and Adrien noticed the same nurse from earlier wrapping his arm and knuckles. “Don’t worry hon you don’t need any stitches, You’re just going to have some nasty scars and bruises.” 

“I’ll pay you for the mirror.” Adrien muttered quietly, causing the nurse to smile and pat his hair before walking away. He could feel both Dupain Chengs on either side of him now.

“Adrien, Alya and Nino are on there way here now. So I’m going to say this before they arrive. I understand how you feel, you feel like this is all your fault, like somehow there had to of been something you could have done that you didn’t that could have prevented this. You feel like you failed her because you couldn’t protect her from this and because it isn’t you behind those doors.” Tom said kneeling in front of Adrien, putting his hands of his shoulders.

That…..That was exactly how Adrien felt. “How did you know that?”

“Can we say hi to Plagg and Tikki? It’s been a while.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What are you? I don’t….I don’t understand.” Adrien said as he looked down into the teary eyes of Tom Dupain. 

“May Sabine and I, see Tikki and Plagg?” Tom asked once again, bringing one hand down from Adrien’s shoulder to hold out a hand. Nodding, Adrien looked around the room to ensure the coast was clear before tapping both of his pockets. 

Plagg and Tikki both floated up wearily and into Tom’s awaiting hand. 

“Hello little friends.” And as if that burst them out of their little trance, both kwami burst into tears before flying to their grown chosen. 

“Oh Tikki it’s been so long. I’ve missed you!” Sabine cried holding Tikki close to her cheek. More tears fell feeling the little kwami nod in agreement. Plagg stayed close on Tom’s chest and found contentment in his heart beat, always comforted in knowing any of his chosens were alive and well. 

Shaking his head Adrien stared in disbelief at the exchange. “So...You two...Ladybug and C..Chat Noir..before….” While he was shocked, He could also absolutely see why the two would be an amazing Ladybug and Chat Noir duo. Tom with his strength and precision, along with his loyalty and wit. And Sabine with her kindness and her confidence and attention to detail. 

“That’s so cool.” He mumbled almost inaudibly. 

Giving Adrien and the kwami’s warm smiles the two parents let their old friends float back into hiding. “But how? Where? I’ve never heard of another Ladybug and Chat Noir before us.”

“Well you see, My father was a very successful Lawyer, and when I was 14, his firm transferred him to China. When we got settled in I began school, which is where I met Sabine. At the time I didn’t know Chinese, So my parents had me begin lessons with our neighbor Mr. Fu, who also gave me karate lessons on the side. Around two years later, A scientist’s experiment was shut down for being deemed too dangerous. He was trying to create a serum that could advance the human body, make it stronger and more elite, as if to create the next level of evolution. He went crazy and used the experiment on himself before it was finished. It turned him into an almost mutinous indestructible being with powers. And he began filling China with fear and chaos. A little after that, Sabine and I came home from school and found two little boxes in our rooms.”

Adrien couldn’t help but let out an almost exhausted surprised puff of air. He had had about the worst day of his life, but at the same time. He didn’t need to be alone anymore. He didn’t need to keep the pain of the emotional disadvantages of being Chat Noir bottled up inside. He almost started to cry again just thinking about being able to talk to someone other than his kwami, someone who would listen and understood what he was feeling. 

“How long did it take? To beat him?” 

Maybe he shouldn’t have asked though, because Sabine’s face fell as she remembered that day all those years ago. She was shaken out of her thoughts by the firm hand of her beloved engulfing hers. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked I..”

“It’s alright son, you deserve to know. It took a long time, I was almost 22 by the time we finally defeated him. It was a blissfully painful day.” Tom said as he pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal a large scar going from just above his heart over his shoulder and who knows how far down his back. With a sad smile, Tom answered the question hesitating to come out of Adrien’s mouth. “A Chat Noir always protects his lady.” 

At those words Adrien’s face fell again, shame and guilt building up in his chest. “And all I did was hurt her.” He mumbled.

“Adrien will you lift up the back of your shirt please?” Tom asked casually, his eyes burning into Adrien’s just daring him to say no. With confused hesitation he obeyed the request and turned to reveal his back to the man. Sabine letting out a quiet gasp. 

His entire back was riddled with scars. From burns to cuts his back told stories of his battles, and if you thought that was bad you didn’t even want to see his chest. “Where did this scar come from?” Tom asked bluntly putting his finger on one of the larger marks near his lower back. “From our battle with Slasher.” 

Slasher, The akumatized victim of a bullied teenage girl whose parents had found her cutting blades and confiscated them. She felt as though her only coping mechanism had been taken away. So, in her flooding anger and fear, Hawkmoth had convinced her that if she couldn’t take her pain and anger out on herself, then she could take it out on all of Paris. She had been one of the most dangerous akuma’s to date. 

“Why?” 

“To keep ladybug from getting hurt.” He replied quietly. 

“And this one?” Tom asked moving his finger to a large circular burn near his middle back. “I pushed ladybug out of the way to keep her safe from the The Avenger’s blast .”

“And what about this one?” Adrien felt a finger touch jagged scar curling just around his side over to his stomach. 

“So she could get away from The Tamers lions.”

“Ah, and why did you get this one?” He asked gently as a finger hovered just barely above a still healing wound from just days prior. It looked as if he had been stabbed, which he supposed he had.

“For her.” Adrien choked out, a single tear running down his cheek. Putting his shirt back on properly, he slowly turned around again. Sabine openly wept and Tom had a fatherly hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t think we don’t see on the tv every single time you keep her safe.” 

Quickly, Adrien sniffled and nodded his head furiously before he had the chance to lose his composure. Tom ruffled his hair causing the young blone to let out a choked wet laugh. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

Hearing the name of the person they were all there for, All three whipped their heads around to the nurse standing in the doorway. 

“Y..Yes right here.” Sabine called standing up on shaky legs and approaching the nurse. 

“She will be alright. The surgery was difficult. She flatlined at one point but we were able to resuscitate and stabilize her." 

“Oh thank god.” Tom said coming over and wrapping his wife in a relieved hug.

"And you young man." The nurse addressed Adrien.

"Yes?"

"I understand you were scared, but picking her up could have caused serious irreversible damage, You got very lucky. Now, Her other injuries included multiple other wounds that we needed to stitch up, a fractured femur, A broken ankle, 4 bruised ribs plus one broken one which impaled her left lung, and a concussion.” 

“Please excuse me.” Adrien whispered turning to walk away. He couldn’t believe he had caused this. This pain to Marinette. He began to think about how she had attempted to stand just hours before. He thought about how it was even possible that she had stayed conscious for so long after taking such trauma.

“Ah ah no you don’t! You are staying right here next to me young man.” Sabine chimed in grabbing him and keeping him firmly in place by her side. Guess he was staying here then. 

“When do you think she will wake up?” Tom asked the nurse and planting a firm hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “She should be awake within the hour. Then you and your son can go see her.” 

“Oh I’m not thei…hmph” Tom’s hand from Adrien’s shoulder moved up and smacked itself over his mouth. With a smile and a nod, the nurse turned and left. Adrien looked up, about to question why he had been stopped from correcting the nurse when Sabine spoke. 

“Did you know that all Ladybug and Chat Noir pairs are soulmates. They will always be together whether it be in friendship or love. Either way, You are our son Adrien. You always will, and we will always love you.” 

Looking to Tom with teary eyes, the larger man nodded his head. “Th...Thank you. Thank you s..so much.” He sputtered out. 

“Let’s go see our girl.” 

*************************************************

Everything was fuzzy. She was staring at a bright light. ‘Pretty’ She thought.

“COME ON WE’RE LOSING HER!” 

Someone was yelling. Someone far away. Were they in trouble? 

Something shifted and suddenly she stood in a grassy field full of red flowers growing for miles. Looking down she wore a light pink dress, made of soft flowing silk. A light breeze caused her deep raven hair to flow behind her in the wind. 

“One..Two..Three..CLEAR!” 

Everything jolted black. Though the flowers glowed brighter with every shock. Who was in trouble?! She had to help them.........But……...It was so nice here. Quiet.

Looking up, She was faced with the silhouettes of five people. “Mom! Dad!” she cried. They turned to her, looks of pain woven across their features. Before she could speak another word they began to fade to dust, flying away in the wind. 

“NOO!” 

Turning she faced the silhouette of her best friend. “Alya! Whats happening! Wha…” Before she could finish Alya was fading away too. “STOP! NO!” 

Turning again, she froze in her tracks. “Chat..” She whispered out. Turning to her, he granted her with the most sincere smile she had ever seen, before he too broke down into dust and joined the air. 

“NO! NOT YOU TOO! WHAT’S HAPPENING! WHERE AM I!” She sobbed. 

From the corner of her eye she caught the last silhouette. ‘No.’ She thought. “Adrien…” 

Suddenly a light flashed before her eyes and the memories came flooding in. School. Ladybug. The car. The pain. 

“Am I dying?” She whispered aloud, just as Adrien faded away too. “No No NO no NO!” 

“CLEAR!” Another jolt. 

The grassy fields in front of her. The quiet. The light. I was all so peaceful. So tempting.

No.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She found herself floating. Then walking in darkness. She soon saw another light. A deep navy blue swirling with hues of black and indigo. Reaching out, she touched it, and a flash of pain took over her. She didn’t even realize she had been screaming until she felt the rawness of her throat. 

“COME ON! COME BACK!” 

Breathing heavily. She made her choice. 

“Here goes nothing” And she ran straight into the light. Then nothing.

************************************************

Marinette awoke with a groan of pain. Still groggy and drugged she had yet to process her prior internal struggle. Multiple gasps were heard around her, and when she finally opened her eyes she was met with the faces of 3 individuals. 

“Mom….Dad?” She whispered softly. 

“Oh my sweet girl.” Sabine spoke just before shakily lunging towards her. 

“Ow Ow mom! Ribs!” Marinette croaked out, although with a smile. 

“Oh! Sorry darling! We were just so worried! We love you so much and you were so strong!” 

“I love you too.” 

“Now.” Tom spoke up. “Their is someone here who very much needs to speak with you. We will be back soon honey bun.” Finishing Tom leaned down and left a gentle kiss on his daughters bandaged head.

“Wha..Who?” Finally taking in the third figure in the room, Marinette froze. Adrien was sitting there. A look of fear on his face. She was sure her face reflected the same. 

She heard the door shut and then it was just them. Taking a deep breath Adrien stood up and came to sit on the edge of her bed. 

“Hi.” Marinette whispered.

“Hey.” He said back, a soft smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Looking closer his eyes were already rimmed red, puffy and bloodshot. He looked as if he had been crying for hours. 

Lost in her thoughts she almost missed his choked “I’m so sorry.” She looked up to see his eyes now squeezed shut, more tears steadily falling down his cheeks.

“Wha..Adrien this wasn’t your fault.” How she got a coherent sentence out, she doesn’t know but she was going to blame it on the drugs.

“Yes it was. It was my limo.” 

“Adrien, If what I heard before I passed out completely in the ambulance was real, It was the drivers fault. Not yours.” She said gently setting her hand on his. Yeah this confidence definitely had to be the drugs.

He nodded his head to her, but she could see he would still blame himself for months to come. Looking down Marinette saw his hands, covered in bandages and stained with blood.

“What happened to your hands?” Marinette asked softly lifting his hand to more closely inspect. 

“Oh. Hehe.” He said as in just remembering his hands. Rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous tick she had come to recognize. “I uh, punched the bathroom mirror.” 

“Why would you do that?” She new he was upset but what had gotten him so upset that he punched glass. 

“I...I couldn’t protect you this time.” His green eyes finally meeting hers. 

“What do you mean this time? What are you..?” Just then not one, but two kwami’s flew out of his pockets. Tikki, and a little black cat. Her mouth fell open. This couldn’t...She couldn’t...all this time?!

“I’m so sorry bug.” 

And she bore deep into his emerald green eyes. And she wondered how she had never pieced it together. She had spent hours looking at those eyes. Had spent hours fighting alongside those eyes. Those eyes were hanging on her wall for heavens sake. 

“Chat.” Marinette finally whispered.

Injuries be damned. With no hesitation Marinette flew towards her partner and wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around his neck. Her own tears beginning to wet his shirt. She could feel the dampness of her own as well as he rested his forehead against her shoulder. 

“We were right in front of each other the whole time.” She laughed wetly, he smile widening when he joined in. The two kwami’s coming to hug both her cheeks. “Im Plagg. I like cheese.” The cat spoke. Giggling tikki nuzzled her cheek before dragging Plagg away and sitting on her pillow.

“Believe me I have had hours to think about how stupid i’ve been.” He replied pulling back with a smile. Slowly our foreheads came to rest together. 

“I know that this is too soon, but I almost lost you today and I can’t wait any longer. You have to know that I am so in love with you.” 

Her eyes snapping open, Marinette found herself gazing into those green eyes again. But this time, they were so full of genuine love. And it was directed at her. 

Taking a deep breath and calming herself, Marinette gave him a soft smile. 

“You know.” She said gently running her petite fingers through his silky blonde hair. “I always thought Chat was the biggest flirt in Paris. And when I fell in love with Adrien I couldn’t find it in myself to take Chat Noir’s advances towards me seriously. But what can I say, Somehow you and your cat suit, and your terrible puns snuck their way into my poor pining heart.”

Letting out a short laugh Adrien leaned forward to softly nuzzle her nose with his.

“But I have one question?” Marinette said breaking the silence.

“Shoot.” 

“Are you sure you love Marinette? I know you love Ladybug, but she and I are so different. I don’t know how you could love both sides.”

Soon she felt her chin being lifted by gentle hands. “Did Adrien ever come across like a silly flirt to you?”

“What? Of course not.”

“Did he ever seem super confident and happy all the time?”

“No…” she whispered.

“Did Chat Noir ever seem like a shy rich boy with daddy issues?” 

“heh..No he didn’t.” 

“Marinette you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. You’re kind, and funny, and smart, and talented, and silly, and selfless. I could go on for hours. You know how to talk to people. You know how to bring people together and bring out the confidence they can’t see in themselves. So yeah, I’m sure I love Marinette just as much as ladybug. What can I say, I have a thing for girls who are better than me at things.” Adrien finished huffing out a laugh. 

Smiling at each other the distance finally began to close. Lips just barely touching and eyes fluttering closed, And then the door swung open. 

“Oh! Oops sorry!” Tom said now sporting a very obvious blush. “*Cough* We uh, We thought you were done.” 

Pulling back with a tight smile and a clenched fist she muttered a quiet “It’s fine.” 

From the corner of her eye, Marinette caught eye of the two Kwami witting peacefully, seemingly unbothered by the two new occupants. Jumping to the side Marinette grabbed them in her hands and buried them under the blanket. 

“Hey! Kid your smothering me here!” Plagg yelled out. 

“Sweetie it’s fine, Please let Tikki and Plagg breath. If they suffocate how are you two going to protect paris.” Sabine smiled.

“What! Wait! How! You know!” Marinette screeched. 

“Oh honey we’ve know since the first day.” Tom chimed in just as Plagg and Tikki flew up to sit on their old wielders shoulders.

“Plus, Who do you think made your dad so awesome! And why do think he has such a disdain for camembert cheese.” Plagg spoke now rolling around in his hair. 

“Wait...You..and mom….were….before us...HOW!” 

“We’ll explain later sweetie, Your father and I are just going to go get a fizzy drink from the vending machine.” And with that her mother pushed her father out the door with the kwami. 

“I had the same reaction.” Adrien said blankly causing Marinette to look towards him again. 

“So I guess tikki was right, Ladybugs and Chat Noir are always soul mates.” She said raising an eyebrow to him. 

“I guess so.” Adrien replied.

And after a moment of silence, Eyes closed again and lips finally met in a long awaited kiss. 

And as they pulled away, smiles dancing on their features. Marinette realized that while she had bad days. She was so….so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story! Feel free to leave story requests in the comments below! I also write Yuri on Ice and Voltron fics as well, so you can request from those fandoms too!


End file.
